


Love Of My Life

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: Aziraphale is feeling a bit down, especially since he can't quite help around the house anymore in the condition he's in. Crowley tries to make him feel just a bit better in his own special way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	Love Of My Life

Ah!" 

Crowley awoke from his nap when a loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by a call of distress.

"Angel??" 

"I'm fine! I'm fine...agghh." Aziraphale shouted. "I dropped some of the dishes, could you maybe...?" 

"Yea, hold on." Crowley hopped off the couch and moved towards the kitchen, taking in the sight of his husband and a variety of dishes on the floor. 

"Were you trying to wash the dishes again?" Crowley scolded, putting his hands on his hips. 

"Ah..." Aziraphale looked flustered, but nodded shamefully. "I'm sorry dear. I just, I feel helpless like this! I don't want to have you do everything around the house and take care of me...we're a unit, you and I. But now, I feel like a lazy sod." 

Crowley shook his head and carefully stepped over the mess on the floor to get to his angel before wrapping his arms around him. "No no, none of that. You're already doing so much." He rested a hand over his husband's abdomen, very much distended with pregnancy. "Much more than you could fathom." 

Aziraphale sighed softly, melting into his husband's embrace. "I know, but right now I just feel like...like a useless planet." 

Crowley sneered. "A gorgeous planet."

"Enough." Aziraphale laughed, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Crowley's cheek. "Let me wallow in self pity."

"You never let me, so why should I let you?" Crowley snickered, "Either way, I forbid you from cleaning. No housework. No "tiding up". None of it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Aziraphale responded. "But the mess. I can't bend down to pick it up..." 

"Couldn't you just miracle it away?"

Aziraphale looked back at his husband dumbfounded before putting his head in his hand. "Oh dear Lord. Yes. Yes I could. Pregnancy brain, you understand..." 

"Of course." Crowley snapped, and the dishes returned back to the sink in the blink of an eye. "Go sit down on the couch while I make you some cocoa." 

"But-"

"No buts! Go rest ye tired feet, vessel of my offspring." 

Aziraphale choked out a laugh that nearly knocked him down. "If anyone else said that, that would be unbelievably disturbing!" And headed towards the living room. 

A few moments passed, Aziraphale was patiently waiting on the couch, his feet propped up on the nearby automan. He eventually heard a whistle of kettle and then soft footsteps approach the couch. 

"Here we are, angel." Crowley handed off the mug to Aziraphale who took it gratefully before the demon nearly collapsed against the couch next to him. 

The angel took a sip, sighing softly as the sweet, steaming beverage worked its magic through his earthly vessel. 

"Thank you, love." 

Crowley wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling into his blonde locks. 

"Never call yourself useless again." He spoke softly. Aziraphale nodded gently, laying against his shoulder. He took another sip of the cocoa when he overheard Crowley start to hum quietly. 

"What song is that?" Aziraphale asked. 

"Oh..." Crowley shrugged, "Just something I've had stuck in my head." 

"Well," The angel grabbed Crowley's hand and placed it over his stomach. "Maybe you could sing it to us?" 

"But...its not the happiest song."

"The lyrics don't matter dear. Just your voice. Your beautiful, wonderful voice." 

"Agh." Crowley flushed, holding tightly to his husband. "You twisted my arm." 

He nuzzled into the nape of Aziraphale's neck giving it a soft kiss before starting to sing. 

"Love of my life, don't leave me..."

He paused, "Angel, you don't mind if I change the lyrics a bit?" 

Aziraphale had already closed his eyes and settled in against the cushion of the couch. "Go ahead dear."

"You've stolen my life, don't ever desert me..."

He rubbed the angel's belly gently and tenderly, continuing to croon softly.

"Love of my life, can't you see?"

"Bring it back, bring it back, ---don't take it away from me." 

Aziraphale breathed softly, curling into his partner's chest like a small animal, one of his hands rested over the demon's heart. Crowley smiled softly.

Aziraphale wasn't one to sleep, unlike Crowley. But now with the new edition inside him, he did tire alot easier than he used to. And looking over the angel's sleeping, peaceful form made him let out a yawn. 

"Because you don't know," He continued as his eyelids got heavy. "What it means to me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I can explain. I have been working on 3. Count it 3 DIFFERENT FICS WITH THESE DORKS.   
> I've been obsessed for a few weeks now but just recently wrote this drabble. Don't take it too seriously. There will be more detailed stuff (and some NOICE smut too. I've been working hard friends.)
> 
> This is honestly just to tide you over. Expect good things. Hopefully! 💙


End file.
